


dreaming of a white (elephant) christmas ...

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comic, Doodles, Gift Giving, M/M, Miscommunication, Plotting, White Elephant Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Gift comic for TheBlackLagoon, who requested, and I quote, "Something with a White elephant gift exchange".
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	1. Secret Santa turned White Elephant Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackLagoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLagoon/gifts).



> There are many variations of the rules in a white elephant gift exchange, and I chose the ones that are closer to the ones I am personally familiar with (ie, "stealing" before opening, doing so during a couple of rounds, and making sure everyone ends up with one gift). I hope that's okay, and that this was - if not something like you had in mind, then at least something you might enjoy. 
> 
> It was very fun to draw, at least!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	2. Now how the hell did that happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus doodle, to explain how Billy and Steve could POSSIBLY have missed the change from Secret Santa to White Elephant Exchange ...


End file.
